Jacob Meed Self
Jacob Meed Self '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". '''Biography Thirty years ago Jacob lived on an island known as Barnacle Bay. He and many of his friends wished to join the navy. However, one day, the navy eyed the island for more depraved reasons. The navy drained the island of it's magical well. This caused the ocean to be corrupted and brought forth an abyssal monster that destroyed Jacob's home. Meed joined the navy to protest against their actions at Barnacle Bay but was eventually court marshaled for it. He set to the seas and become a pirate, eventually becoming a pirate lord and joining an alliance of pirate lords know as "the Grand Design". After about ten years of living on the high seas, Meed came to Jahal Cove and settled down there. Due to the trouble caused by Viktor, Ave Lo came to Jahal Cove to parley. Ave argued to help deal with Viktor but with the price that Meed must set sail once again and leave the cove. Appearance Personality Although a feared pirate lord, Meed spent his retirement as the mayor of Jahal Cove. Lot refers to Meed as the nice one because of his "no killing" policy. This alludes to him being one of the more merciful pirate lords. He is loved by his crew and respected by the citizens. It was a sad day when he was forced to leave Jahal Cove. Adventures at the Table Chapter One In episode two, Meed met with Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Skrung, Redd, Risf, and Pliskin after they were brought to him from the Voltun. After explaining that Jahal Cove was in lockdown due to the threat of abyssal creatures, he offered the group the chance to assist with the investigation into their source and provided them with rooms at the local inn, the Flappy Stingray, during their stay in town. In episode nine, Meed arrived at the Flappy Stingray in a carriage with Harros, Ave Lo Eshtali, Arundhati, and Troy Hultch. Inside the tavern, they held a parley with everyone that had been involved in recent events. Chapter Two In episode twelve, Meed was waiting on the docks in Jahal Cove when Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and the rest of the southern island expedition party returned. Meed attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating Viktor’s death. After spending the evening making merry with their allies, Meed took Eloy, Ezra, and Wake into the back to discuss their future plans. They decided to form a traveling group of entertainers with some of their allies and go from port to port, freeing slaves along the way. Meed informed them of the Grand Design, the secret of Barnacle Bay, and the Navy’s experiments pulling in magic from other realms. Then, he gave them a parcel to deliver to his pirate lord allies. In episode thirteen, Meed was present at the Flappy Stingray for the party the day before the Wonders set sail. During the festivities, he gave Wake a map of La Circunus marked with numerous places of interest. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here Category:Characters Category:Meed's crew Category:Grand Design